24fandomcom-20200223-history
Teri Bauer
Teri Bauer was the wife of Jack Bauer and mother of Kim Bauer. She was killed during Day 1. Before Day 1 : View Teri Bauer's profile at Character profiles. Before Trinity Teri was born thirty-four years before Day 1. She had a sister named Carol. Teri obtained her B.A. in Painting from the Rhode Island School of Design and went on to gain a Master of Fine Arts in Art Practice from University of California, Berkeley. Her first place of employment was as a restorative assistant at the Offizi Galleria in Florence, Italy. That was followed by a time as an art conservator at the Isabella Gardner Museum in Boston, and later as a colorist for Dark Horse Comics. Teri then went on to work for the Greenpeace organization as an advertising art director before becoming employed by the Santa Monica Gallery as an assistant to the director, and later a consultant to the director at the Los Angeles County Museum. Teri was later an installation assistant curator at the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles, followed by a graphic artist for Chiat/Day Advertising and L.A. Design, and the creative director for Click California Design. Her last job was as partner and head designer for her own company, Graphic Eye, working with her friend Kitty. Teri married Jack Bauer and the couple had a daughter named Kimberly. She also had a friend named Yvonne, whose birthday was marked in her planner. Trinity Jack and Teri met up in a cafe, but Jack could not stay for long as he was contacted by LAPD officer Harry Driscoll about his current case. Before he left, Teri tried to pursuade Jack to take up a position at the newly established Counter Terrorist Unit, so he would be home more often. Day Zero ]] Jack was a federal agent who eventually began working for the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. The secretive nature of Jack's job put a lot of stress on their marriage, leading to a break-up. Teri eventually asked Jack to move out, which put her at odds with Kim. During the events of Day Zero, Teri called Jack at CTU, telling him that some of his bills were still being sent to her house. Jack protested, saying that he wanted to talk to her before he started changing his address. He asked to speak to Kim, but she said she did not want to speak to him. Jack had to hang up when a new threat arose. Even when Jack moved back in six months later to try to repair their marriage, Kim was still resentful towards Teri. During the separation, Teri dated Dr. Phil Parslow, a close friend, but decided not to enter a relationship with him for the sake of her marriage and her family. On the Sunday before Day 1, Teri and Jack spent an evening at a boardwalk in Venice, Los Angeles. Jack watched her have a friendly chat with a stranger, amazed at her ability to be friendly like that, and knowing that it was something he could never do. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house. Immediately afterwards, Jack was called into a meeting at CTU, leaving Teri to try to figure out where Kim went. Alan York, the father of Kim's friend Janet, called and told her his daughter was also missing. Teri had Jack acquire Kim's email password, where she learned that Kim and Janet were meeting some college boys at Paladio Furniture. Alan drove by to pick her up to go to the store, but by the time they got there, the girls were gone, having left Janet's car behind. Alan found an empty condom wrapper inside, and the two began searching the store for clues to where the girls might be. (who is impersonating Alan York)]] Jack called Teri and she informed him that the girls weren't at the store. She asked him to help her look for them, but he said he was busy with other bad things that were happening. Teri told him she and Alan were going to wait for the girls to return for the car. Finding the name of the store owner, Teri called Nina Myers and coaxed her into finding her Mr. Nowrasteh's phone number. He wasn't home, so she left a message on his machine. Teri and Alan tidied the store up a bit until Kim called and told Teri she was at a party and would be home as soon as she could get a ride. Kim ended her conversation by telling her she loved her, which left Teri feeling suspicious, as she never said that to her. Later, Teri realised the true identity of the man she was with. Her attempt to escape from him failed and she was kidnapped by his associates and held with her daughter. When Eli Stram threatened to rape Kim, Teri offered herself instead. After the rape, Teri experienced severe abdominal pain, that was noticed by Kim. Eli came in again soon after, when he was told to kill Teri and Kim. However, they had been given a gun by Rick Allen and shot Eli. Soon, Jack arrived and rescued Teri and Kim. They were taken to a CTU safe house while Jack was debriefed. Resting at a CTU safe house, Teri received the results of Dr. Kent's test and discovered that she was pregnant with Jack's baby. She also found out that Jack had been involved with Nina Myers while they were separated, which she resented Nina for. Nina decided to leave the safehouse, where Agent Ted Paulson commenced the debrief. Teri was almost kidnapped again from the safe house, but was able to escape with her daughter. Whilst seeing if the people chasing them were behind them, the car which Kim was in fell down the side of a hill and Teri assumed that she was dead. With her shock at witnesses what she believed was Kim's death Teri experienced Dissociative Amnesia and was unable to remember anything about her life. She retraced her steps and heard about her past. After another attack by the Drazens' men, she regained her memory and was taken to CTU Los Angeles after Tony convinced her that Kim was alive. She badgered Nina, Tony and George Mason about the whereabouts of Jack, until Mason handed her over to his assistant, Rebecca. When Jack called her before leaving to sacrifice himself to save Kim, she told him that she was pregnant. Teri grew impatient having been held at CTU for several hours and getting the runaround in her inquiries about Jack's whereabouts. Teri eventually went looking for Nina, who was by then in the course of her exfiltration from CTU. Nina confirmed that Jack and Kim were safe, but when Teri noticed the body of a CTU worker Nina had killed, Nina tied Teri up so she could escape. Jack caught Nina during her attempted escape; Nina told Jack where she left Teri. Jack went to retrieve Teri and found that Nina had shot her dead. Background information and notes * Teri is one of three characters to appear in every episode of their only seasons. The others are Chase Edmunds (Season 3) and Nadia Yassir (Season 6). However, Teri is the only one of the three to die. * Teri is the first character in the main cast to die. * In addition to influencing many of Jack's decisions in the following seasons, Teri's death has been mentioned in every subsequent season of 24. * In a non-canonical alternate ending, Jack finds Teri tied up but unhurt. She tells him that Nina is the mole, but he reassures her that Nina has been arrested, and Kim reunites with her parents. Appearances Before Day 1 * Day Zero Day 1 See also Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri